1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a biological sound sensor to measure a biological sound by being fixed to a skin surface of a living body and a biological sound diagnostic device that uses the biological sound sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of biological sound sensors to measure a biological sound for a diagnosis of a disease in a circulatory system and a respiratory system has been advanced. Although such biological sound sensors include a type of sensor that collects a biological sound by using a microphone, there has been a problem that such a sensor is likely to collect an ambient noise, which results in a reduction in a signal-to-noise ratio (SN ratio) with respect to a biological sound in a noise environment. Thus, efforts to cut the ambient noise by improving a casing which holds a microphone have been made (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4671290).